srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Ruins of Hawkrest Island
|Desc = You find some ancient ruins while exploring Hawkrest Island|. |Req = Access to Hawkrest Island. |Diff = 9+ at MR 125 |AS&P = true |Notes = }} General Information Completing this quest has a large influence on Ebbmark's fishing trade. Tips * You can exit and flee at will, take advantage of this if you're underpowered. * You may want to consider using for the second half since all enemies are undead. Prerequisites You must have found the ancient ruins while exploring Hawkrest Island. Map Walkthrough Upon entering the ruins, you'll find yourself in a series of three small, ring-shaped levels, each containing an up and a down staircase. These levels may contain small random monsters: * * * There are no special rooms, items, or encounters other than the stairs. Take each downward stair to reach the large central level which contains six sealed sarcophagi and, in the lower left corner, another down staircase leading to three more small ring-levels. On the lowest of these (bottom right), on the south side, you will discover a corpse with a and a well-crafted short sword, plus a little gold (7 observed). On the east wall, you'll find an engraved face with a verse. It's a nasty little trap. The verse by the carved face warns you of the potential (and pretty easily guessed) results of monkeying with it: it will release the inhabitants of the six sarcophagi. However, attempting to pry the black gem on the face's nose loose also has another effect - draining all NV. This could be a major problem, as the sarcophagi contain skeletal lords of much higher power than the wandering riff-raff, . If you have "Wraith Touch", they go down much quicker. They wander, as well, appearing in the corridors around the sarcophagi and in the ring-shaped levels above them. Leaving the gem in place will leave the sarcophagi closed and the skeletal lords trapped inside. Attempting to remove the gem will not yield the gem; it turns to dust. It will open the sarcophagi, which will be empty, as well as releasing the skeletal lords. You will find a every time you defeat a Skeletal Bone Lord. When you've defeated all of them, go back to the corridor where the sarcophagi are and find a plate with six impressions. Place the garnets there for 96 general XP to open an alcove which contains a vial. Drinking it's contents seems to do little at first but will provide a permanent +1 boost to MR and SP each, along with 1,024 General XP and 256 AS&P XP, once you leave. If you manage to escape the ruins after touching the black gem, you can rest at Ebbmark before returning to take out the skeletal lords one by one at full health and NV. Beware - they possess a moderate anti-magic aura, and are resistant to certain spells (such as Entangle). Also, you will only encounter them starting from the second floor of the ruins, so if you wish to avoid multiple encounters, it is recommended that you simply linger there and go no further. If you kill all six Bone Lords, and place each of their gems into the square plate, it opens an alcove to the east. Here, you will find a stoppered vial. You will feel the wondrous effects of the vial upon leaving the dungeon. Take the you discovered to the lofty vantage point on the island and use it to make the fish return. You get 128 general XP when you use the plate and additional 256 XP when you return to Ebbmark. Rewards *+1 MR and +1 SP *At least 390 combat XP if you don't use powers *1504 General XP and 256 AS&P Category:Ways to alter your base stats